


Isaac Michael

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: The birth of your and Mike's first child, Isaac





	Isaac Michael

“Mike?” You nudged him. “Mike?” This time louder and a sharp elbow in his side. Nothing but a grunt in response. ‘Sleeps like the dead’ you grumbled to yourself as you pushed up off the bed. You ambled to Mike’s side of the bed. “Michael,” you said louder with a few taps to his forehead.

He sat up eyes still closed. “Huh? What? Time…”

“It's 1:30 in the morning Micheal. I’m in labor” you informed him.

His eyes flew open and he examined you head to toe. “Really?!”

“Really”, you called over your shoulder as you went to the closet for clothes. Taking Michael’s T-shirt off, you discarded on the floor and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

“We need, uh, where’s…” Michael was nervous and couldn’t string two words together. He was bumbling around in the bedroom, probably turning in circles you though to yourself, grinning.

“Relax. You already have the bag, car seat and who knows what else in the car.” Your voice was calm and even-keeled. He was organized and put together up until now.

Standing to watch him, you had to hold back a chuckle. “Michael,” You patted his cheek, “you maybe should get some clothes on”, you said smirking.

“Right. Yeah. Good idea.” He came out wearing cargo shorts, a tee, and hat. “Hair is a mess”, he shrugged his shoulders. But you thought he looked adorable. 

He helped you to the front door. As you were slipping on a pair of flip-flops, Mike was grabbing, phones, camera, and your purse. “Ready to go Daddy?” Your voice was soft.

Mike froze and a big smile broke across his face. “100%. I’m going to be a dad.”

Mike calmed down once you made it to the hospital and got settled in. You opted for an epidural, knowing Isaac was going to be a big baby. Labor was uneventful, thankfully. 

William and Anne showed up about an hour after you got to the hospital. They were both excited. The first grandchild was a pretty big deal. 

When it was time to push, Mike was wonderful. He held your hand, gave encouraging words, and helped you remember your breathing.

And when Isaac was born, he cut the umbilical cord when they laid him on your belly. His eyes were glistening with tears when they wrapped him up and placed him in your arms. “You are incredible, you know that? And this little guy is perfect”, Mike marveled.

Isaac Michael 8lb 12oz 21 inches long. Born at 4:23 AM.


End file.
